jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:JP-C-3PO/Bücherübergreifende Seitenzahlen
Diese Seite dient dazu, Quellen in Jedipedia besser mit Seitenzahlen belegen zu können. Vor allem sollen so Jedipedianer, die z.B. nur eine Kompendium-Ausgabe besitzen, auch bei den Einzelbänden in der Lage sein, dort die Seitenzahlen anzugeben. Diese Seite enthält die Seitenzahlen von deutschen und englischen Sachbüchern, wobei ich wahrscheinlich der einzige bin, der die Bücher in beiden Sprachen besitzt. Sollte jemand die Bücher in anderen Sprachen haben, kann er gerne auch diese Sprachen ergänzen. Natürlich darf jeder hier Seitenzahlen ergänzen, Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren und ähnliches (bis auf Vandalismus oder Spam)! Diese Seite enthält übrigens nur Sachbücher, weil z.B. Romane nicht mit der Seite genau übersetzt werden. Aber wenn jemand eine Idee für ein weiteres Buch für diese Seite hat, kann er es gerne auch ergänzen. Noch ein Hinweis: Da die Kompendia mehr Bilder enthalten als die Einzelbände, sollten die Einzelbände nicht einfach ergänzt werden, wenn man nur das Kompendium besitzt. In diesem Falle bitte vorher auf die Liste der Erweiterungen in den Kompendia (wird noch geschrieben) schauen. Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie (vollständig) Die Seitenzahlen der deutschen und englischen Bücher sind identisch! The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie (vollständig) Die Seitenzahlen des deutschen und englischen Buches sind identisch! border="2" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" width="175" – width="175" The Clone Wars width="50" 8 - Republik/Separatisten Republic/Separatist 10 - Anakin Skywalker Anakin Skywalker 12 - Ahsoka Tano Ahsoka Tano 14 - Jedi-Ausbildung Jedi Training 16 - R2-D2 R2-D2 18 - Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan Kenobi 20 - Schlacht von Christophsis Battle of Christophsis 22 - Schlacht von Teth The Battle of Teth 24 - Schlachtschiffe der Republik Republic Gunships 26 - AT-TE AT-TE 28 - Klon-Captain Rex Clone Captain Rex 30 - Klon-Offiziere Clone Officers 32 - Klonkrieger Clone Troopers 34 - Kampf-Droiden Battle Droids 36 - Super-Kampf-Droiden Super Battle Droids 38 - Asajj Ventress Asajj Ventress 40 - Spionage-Droide 4A-7 Spy Droid 4A-7 42 - Count Dooku Count Dooku 44 - Jabba der Hutt Jabba the Hutt 46 - Anakin gegen Ventress Anakin vs Ventress 48 - Dschungel-Rancor Jungle Rancor 50 - Die republikanische Flotte Republic Fleet 52 - Jedi-Kreuzer Jedi Cruiser 54 - Vulture-Droiden Vulture Fighters 56 - Obi-Wan: Jedi-Pilot Obi-Wan: Jedi Pilot 58 - Droidekas Droidekas 60 - Flieger-Ass Anakin Anakin – Flying Ace 62 - Die Twilight The Twilight 64 - Sprung in den Hyperraum The Jump to Hyperspace 66 - Spinnen-Droiden Spider Droids 68 - Obi-Wan gegen Ventress Obi-Wan vs Ventress 70 - Yoda Yoda 72 - Kanzler Palpatine Chancellor Palpatine 74 - Darth Sidious Darth Sidious 75 - Ziro der Hutt Ziro the Hutt 76 - Padmé Amidala Padmé Amidala 78 - C-3PO C-3PO 80 - Anakin gegen Dooku Anakin vs Dooku 82 - Die Macht der dunklen Seite Dark Side Powers 84 - MagnaGuards MagnaGuards - Ziro der Hutt hat verspielt Downfall of Ziro the Hutt 88 - Jedi-Bindung A Jedi Bond 90 - Kommandozentrale War Room 92 - Separatistische Schlachtschiffe Separatist Battleships 94 - General Grievous General Grievous 96 - Schlacht von Bothawui Battle of Bothawui 98 - R3-S6 R3-S6 100 - Gha Nachkt Gha Nachkt 102 - Vulture-Droiden im Flug Vulture Fighters in Flight Mode 104 - Jar Jar Binks Jar Jar Binks 106 - Onaconda Farr Onaconda Farr 108 - Nute Gunray Nute Gunray 110 - Intrige auf Rodia Intrigue on Rodia 112 - Kwazel Maw Kwazel Maw 114 - Nute Gunrays Verhaftung Arrest of Nute Gunray 116 - Schlacht auf Rugosa Tank Battle of Rugosa 118 - In Grievous' Verteck In the Lair of Grievous 120 - Luminara gegen Ventress Luminara vs Ventress 122 - Lichtschwerter Lightsabers 124 - Superwaffen Superweapons 126 - Plo Koon Plo Koon 128 - Das Ende der Triumphant Escape from Triumphant 130 - Jäger und Gejagte Hunter and Hunted 132 - Nebray-Mantas Nebray Mantas 134 - Der Angriff der Y-Wings Y-Wing Attack 136 - Kaliida-Medcenter Kaliida Shoals 138 - Die Malevolence in Not Assault on Malevolence 140 - – Acknowledgements 144 } }} Welten und Schauplätze (Einzelbände 1 und 2 fehlen) Die Seitenzahlen der deutschen und englischen Bücher sind identisch! Die Risszeichnungen (vollständig) Es wäre schön, wenn jemand bestätigen könnte, dass die Seitenzahlen der deutschen Einzelbände mit denen der englischen (siehe Tabelle) identisch sind. Die deutschen und englischen Seitenzahlen des Kompendiums sind identisch!